


World Of Odd

by ProfessionalGirl



Category: IT (2017), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Romance, Crossover, Depression, F/M, Fanfiction, Gothic outfit, IT 2017 - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Makeout Session, Party, References to Depression, Romance, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, depressed main character, the vampire diaries - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 15:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessionalGirl/pseuds/ProfessionalGirl
Summary: Savannah is a kinda normal girl, living in Mystic Falls, Virginia. She lives with her younger sister and single dad; Damon Salvatore. She would be considered ''normal'', to some people. Never had she ever heard about vampires, werewolves or witches. But what happens when she does? And what happens when she accidentally cheats on her boyfriend when she was at a party? Read to find out her story of: love, mystery, drama, horror and betrayal.





	World Of Odd

I was currently getting ready for Ed Donovan's party. Ed was my younger sister Marlee's friend, I've actually never met him. I looked at my appearance in the mirror and frowned. I was wearing a black hoodie and some black leggings. Along with my black clothing, I was wearing some black and white vans, the only comfortable shoes I owned that wasn't flip-flops. For a little extra, I wore a black lace choker. But I still looked pretty ugly. Maybe if I owned nicer clothes I'd look better than right now, but hey! 

I didn't own a lot of clothes, not as much as Marlee anyway. But It wasn't just 'cause I barely had clothes...I was just not a pretty person. My face was a round-ish shape and I sometimes had a double chin, which I dislike. Everyone always says I'm so beautiful, but I'm really not. I just don't see it. My thighs are chunky and I hate/dislike how they look when I wear pants that clung to them. I preferred pajama pants, but I can't wear them to a party. So I just found a hoodie that goes down to my knees. Problem solved, well... sorta.

My self-hating, self-conscious, depressing thoughts got interrupted when Marlee burst into my room. She was wearing a really pretty red dress that went to her knees, the upper half was kinda tight, but the lower half was flowy. The sleeves were very thin, like a tank top. She looked at me oddly. ''Uhhhh, I thought we were going to a party.'' She said as she just eyed my clothes.

“Yeah, well... I couldn’t find any nice clothes so I thought I’d just wear this,” I said to her as she gave me a glare. I looked at her shoes, they were a darker red and had a small heel. The heel part of them was black. I frowned a bit and looked down at my clothing, I looked very blah compared to Marlee. She looked like a princess. And me? I looked like I was gonna go to a graveyard, one where I wouldn't be judged for how I looked. All my friends were beautiful or handsome compared to me. And I knew I'd be frowned upon at the party because of my clothing choice... 

''Well anyway I guess we are going to a party. It's just some of us don't always have the best of luck when getting free clothes,'' I mumbled as I grabbed my phone from the dresser next to me. I put it in the pocket of my hoodie. She walked over to my closet, looking through my clothes. I just shook my head and sighed, knowing she wouldn't find what she was looking for. I didn't have a bunch of cute dresses and skirts and shoes like her.

I hated wearing dresses, they weren't for people like me. I had one dress in my closet, it was black and looked kinda gothic. But I never wore it, just like any other dresses. Because, one, they were uncomfortable. Two, the cute ones are tight and wouldn't look good on a chunky person like me. And three, I just never fit into any of the free dresses we got from people.

She stopped looking in my closet, probably when she realized that all I had was hoodies and a couple shirts. Then she walked over to me and playfully slapped me, but it kinda stung. ''Go to the mall!'' She exclaimed and then threw some money at me, from her red and black purse. Then she ran out of my room, going who knows where. Probably her room.

''Um..ow?'' I said as I raised my right eyebrow. I leaned down and picked up the money, it was a ten dollar bill and two fives. Like that'd do much. I snickered and shoved the money in my hoodie pocket with my phone. My phone was an HTC Desire 610. It was an old phone, made 4 years ago, it was a hand-me-down. Though at least for once Marlee didn't have a better phone, she had a flip phone. 

I looked in the mirror one more time to make sure I looked at last presentable, I used my fingers to brush through my hair real quick. Though I just really just needed to wash it, and re-dye it. The black hair dye was fading and my natural brown hair was starting to show. I also had dandruff, bad dandruff. I chewed on my bottom lip as I wondered if I should shower first. There was enough time, the party starts at 8, it was only 7 something.

I decided, why the heck not? Walking into the bathroom that was connected to my room, I hoped I still had shampoo. I always ran out of shampoo and conditioner fast. Mostly because I liked to use a lot when I washed my hair, even though I really didn't need to. My hair was only a bit below my shoulders and it was kinda thin. I wished my hair was thicker like Marlee's, hers was thick and it never got oily or got dandruff. Her hair was literally perfect. Besides the fact that it got knotted easily. 

I always asked myself why I couldn't be as good as my younger sister. She was like the golden girl, she was skinny, had a nice tan, nice hair, nice everything. And me? Hah, I was the opposite, I was fat, pale, bad hair, bad everything... That's what I constantly thought. Every single f*cking day. I felt tears sting my eyes as I thought those thoughts. But I just blinked them away.

I was relieved to find out that I still had a bit of shampoo, but no conditioner. I'd probably use one of the five dollar bills Marlee gave to me to buy new conditioner. As I got naked, I forced myself not to look in the mirror, or else I'd just cry and wouldn't be able to blink them away. I took the last piece of clothing off and started the shower. Hot, but not boiling. Only Marlee could handle that kind of water. I always thought her shower water was way too hot.

I walked into the small bathtub and immediately felt the warm water on my body, I sighed peacefully and got in the rest of the way. Right away, my hands were in my hair, trying to get rid of dandruff and oil. Then after all of my hair was wet I grabbed the shampoo bottle and snapped open the lid, I smelt it and smiled a closed mouth smile. It was Head & Shoulders shampoo that smelled like green apples, yes, I mean dandruff shampoo. 

I sometimes felt embarrassed that I had to use the shampoo that was specifically for dandruff. I wish I could just use regular shampoo like everyone else. Like; Suave, Pantene, Dove, and L'Oreal. But no, I have to use dandruff shampoo. I poured some in my hand, about the size of a quarter, since I had to use it sparingly. Then I put the shampoo bottle back on the built-in shelf and rubbed the shampoo in my hands. And then I rubbed it into my hair, using my nails to massage my scalp. But I was careful as I really didn't want to break my fingernails.

No, I'm not one of those girls that gets her nails manicured and dies if one of her nails break. I've actually never gotten a manicure or pedicure, I prefer to paint my nails myself, granted I suck at painting my nails. But whatever. My nails are actually painted black right now, though a lot of the nail polish has come off. I'd have to paint them later. I just didn't have a nail file and I hate when my fingernails are sharp and jagged. 

Once all the soap in my hair was bubbly, I started to rinse it under the shower head. I made sure to be careful and not get the sudsy water in my eyes, that really hurts. My hair now felt sleek and shiny, which made me feel very pleased. I just wish it'd stay like that when it dried. I got the rest of the soap off my body and then turned the shower off. I stayed in there for a couple seconds, just thinking, I sat down in the bathtub. And I hugged my knees to my chest, just sitting there with my head against the shower wall. 

I thought about my future, but it was a blank. I didn't see my life going anywhere, I'd just be like this forever. Unhappy. Ugly. Fat. And surrounded by gorgeous people. I didn't want it to be that way. Something needed to change. But I didn't know what. I just felt helpless and lost, I didn't like feeling like that. I felt tears streaming down my face, or maybe it was water from my hair. I honestly didn't know. Really, I didn't know about a lot of stuff now. I didn't even know if I wanted to go to the party. Maybe I was just doing it for Marlee, just like mostly everything I do. 

Then I heard banging on the bathroom door, speaking of Marlee. ''Hurry!! We're gonna miss the party!! If you don't hurry I'm gonna break the door down!'' Her muffled voice said, she was always annoying like this. I sigh and stand up, being careful not to slip. I step out of the tub and step onto the towel I had put there so I wouldn't get the ground soaking wet. I grabbed the second towel that was on the sink counter, it was my lavender colored towel. Then I dried my body off so I could get my clothes on, 'cause trying to get dressed while wet was literal hell.

Once I was dry, I put my red bra back on, it was an upgrade compared to my usual black sports bra. But it could be very uncomfortable. Then I put my black panties on, then my jeggings, then my hoodie, then my choker. After I was done putting all my clothes on, I brushed my hair with my black hairbrush. The bristles were soft because I had a sensitive scalp, the hairbrushes where the bristle things were hard; really hurt. I don't know how Marlee could use those kind. But she can do a lot of things I can't, so it's not that surprising.

I put the hairbrush down and opened the door, but I didn't see Marlee. I was guessing she was waiting for me by the front door. Sighing, I walked into the hallway that led to the living room. And there she was, sitting on the couch, remote in hand. She was flipping through random channels. Once I entered the living room, she jumped off the couch and threw the remote on the couch. "Finally! You're ready!'' She exclaims, she went over to the front door and opened it. It was dark and cold outside, I loved it. 

I walked over to the door and then out the door, the cold night air was making me shiver a bit as it came in contact with my wet hair. But I loved how the cold made me feel numb. I heard Marlee shut the door after locking it, and I glanced back at her. She was tall for her age, she was eleven but she was already 5'1. I'm only two-years-older then her and I'm 5'4. She looked absolutely gorgeous in her dress, I felt jealous. Then she walked in front of me and started walking over to the sidewalk. ''How far is his house from here?" I asked in a quiet voice, apparently, she knows him from school. Which I'm so glad we're on summer break.

''Maybe about half-a-mile away.'' She says as she nods at me, and I nod back. And then we started to walk. A mile was a long way. But I knew it wasn't gonna be close, there wasn't a lot of houses near our house. It does make sense though, to be honest. The Salvatore Boarding House was closer to the woods and a private area. It was a large house, more like a mansion. But it wasn't a scary kind of big, it was homey. But I was pretty sure everyone would say that if they lived there their whole life. But it sucked how much we had to walk. But at least it was quiet. Only birds in the trees could be heard, probably getting ready to sleep for the night. I hummed quietly, not liking the almost perfect silence. 

We stopped walking when we heard some noises coming from a bush, like fighting noises. We stayed perfectly silent as our eyes were glued to the green plant. But then the noises disappeared just as suddenly as they came. I glanced at Marlee and she glanced back at me in fear. ''I-it was probably nothing,'' I reassured her, nodding. She just gave me a small nod back as we walked to the near neighborhood. I was on high alert though, watching for anything. It was dark outside. Anything could happen. But my worrying came to a halt as we neared the neighborhood. There was a bunch of houses, but the most noticeable one was a house with a bunch of cars in front of it and there was loud music coming from it.

''Tada!'' She chirps and gestures to the big house that had all the lights on. Then she looks both ways of the street, no cars. We then crossed the street, she was in front. How was she so good at walking in heels? Why did Damon let her go out looking like this? Damon is our legal guardian, since we never knew our parents, we lived in a foster home since we were infants, well, I was two. But then one day when I and Marlee were still young. I was around five and she was around three, Damon adopted us. He has been very nice to us and spoiled us, Marlee more than me. He said I was boring, of course, it was in a joking way, but sometimes I felt like he meant it. 

Once we were on the other side of the street, I looked at all the houses, more importantly; Ed's. We walked to the house, Marlee still in the front. I hung in the back, my hands in my hoodie pocket, playing with the money. Then when we were in front of the house, I looked up at it in awe. It was smaller than our house, but it was still big. ''Hurry slowpoke!'' My sister said as she was waving me over to the house, I sighed heavily and walked onto the porch. She knocked and waited. The door was answered by a boy that looked to be maybe thirteen or fourteen. How was he friends with my eleven-year-old sister?

''Oh hey guys! I see you came to the party?'' The boy which I'm guessing was Ed said and smiled at me. I felt a small smile tug at my lips as he showed his bright white teeth at me. Then I looked into the house and saw lots of people, including an almost naked guy. My eyes widened a bit at him, he was just wearing a thong. I felt heat rise in my cheeks and my attention went back onto Ed. He was wearing a light blue hoodie that had black drawstrings. He had blue eyes that resembled the color of a lake. His light brown hair was brushed to the side like how scene boys have their hair. He was pretty skinny and lanky, definitely skinnier than me...

''Yep!'' Marlee smiled at him, showing her slightly crooked teeth, but they were white. Damon had made us brush our teeth every morning and every night, it was annoying, but I was glad he did. Or else we'd have very poor dental hygiene. He then ushered us into the house, opening the door wider. I hesitantly walked in, I really didn't want to bump into the naked guy. Once we were in the house, he shut the door. Marlee immediately walked over to a chocolate fountain that was on a table. There was also a glass bowl that had big marshmallows in it. Another bowl had strawberries. And another had mixed fruit. 

I walked over to all the tables, one had a bunch of pizza boxes on it. Another one of the tables had a cheese fondue fountain and a glass bowl full of pizza bites. I bit the inside of my left cheek, looking around. Then I saw yet another table that had a tray of lasagna, chips and dip, hot dogs on a heating tray and a plate full of hot dog buns. Beside the buns, there were condiments. Like Ketchup, Mustard, Relish, and Mayo. None of these foods sounded good though, I was thirsty. Then I saw the refreshments table. I walked over to it. There was a pitcher of Lemonade, a big glass bowl with bright red fruit punch, a milk fountain, five bottles of sparkling apple cider.

But then there was something that caught my eye. A bunch of bottles of hard apple cider. I looked around, nervous at first. Then I picked up a bottle, it was ice cold. I wondered why there was alcohol at a party full of tweens, but that thought got pushed to the back of my mind. I twisted the lid off and walked over to a corner between a wall and the couch. I sat in the little space and put the bottle to my lips, then tilt the bottle back and drank a big sip of it. To me it just tasted like regular apple cider, I've had Alcohol before. 

Damon likes to drink sometimes, he keeps all his alcohol hidden in a cupboard with a lock on it. Guess he didn't think me or my sister could pick locks. I've never had more than a sip before though. I was too scared I'd get caught. But I assumed it was fine here, though again, you should never assume stuff. I took another big sip, liking the feeling of the cold liquid going down my throat. I just hoped Marlee wouldn't catch me, I didn't want her to tell Damon. Luckily, it was very noisy and crowded. I doubt anybody really noticed me. At least I was able to drown out the noise, for the most part. I held the bottle close to my chest. And I just looked out at all the people. 

I let out a small sigh and leaned my head against the wall, just looking up. My little bit of silence got interrupted when I heard loud laughing close by and then someone falling close to me. I gasped a bit and looked in front of me. There was a boy laying on his back on the ground, his eyes were closed from falling. I looked up and there were three tough looking guys with vodka bottles in their hands. They were standing in front of the boy that was now trying to get up. I just sat there, not knowing what to do. Then the guy in the middle looked at me and then back at the boy. ''Both you freaks can hang out, be quiet underage alcoholics together.'' He snickered and then they left. 

I looked at the boy who was now sitting, hugging his knees to his chest like I was earlier in the bathtub. ''Are you okay?'' I asked him as I put the bottle down and scooted closer to him. He looks at me and nods a bit. He had soft brown eyes that matched the color of his hair, his hair was brushed to his left. His skin was a tan olive color. He didn't look like he could be any older than 14. He was wearing a black tank top and some faded and ripped blue jeans. 

''I'm fine, thanks for asking.'' He gave me a small smile that made me feel warm inside. His teeth were perfect and his eyes had this certain sparkle to it. I was speechless for a minute, just looking at his face. Then I broke from the trance and grabbed my alcoholic beverage and took another big sip. I didn't think one person could be so perfect. But I shook those thoughts from my head. I already have a perfect boyfriend. Richie Tozier. He was the only perfect boy for me. That's what I tried telling myself. 

But this boy right here, he gave me these butterflies Richie never gave me. ''I'm Savannah, no problem.'' I nodded, trying to stop myself from sounding eager. I don't even know what was going on with me. But I didn't think that I entirely disliked it. I tried focusing on what was going on around me, but my gaze kept wondering to him. 

''Micah. Micah Lockwood.'' He said and put his hand out for me to shake. I took his hand in mine and shook his hand gently. Lockwood was a familiar surname, they were one of the fellow founding families. I've heard Damon talk about Mayor Lockwood and his wife before, but I didn't really pay attention. He gave me another smile and retreated his hand. Then we were silent for a while. Not knowing what to say. ''Do you wanna go somewhere quieter?'' He asks quietly as he looks down, but then he looked at me. A blush spreading across his cheeks. 

I blushed a bit and smiled, ''Yeah. Um, sure.'' I stood up, my almost empty drink in my hand. When I was getting up, I swayed back and forth a bit. And I literally almost fell back on my butt. But Micah had already stood up and noticed me and grabbed my hand, saving me from falling. My eyes widened a bit and I regained my balance, he let go of my hand. ''Woah, okay weird.'' I chuckle under my breath. ''Thank you,'' I told him appreciatively. 

''Yeah, no problem.'' He said with a cute little smirk, then he gestured to the large staircase by a small head movement. We walked over to it and walked up all the stairs, he was behind me a bit. Probably to make sure I don't fall again. Once we were done walking up all the stairs, he walked over to a room that was shut by a brown wooden door. Then he opened the door and walked in, it was an empty bedroom. All that was in there was a huge king size bed with white bedding, there was a huge balcony that overlooked the forest. 

I walked in as well, it was much quieter in here. It was peaceful. He shut the door and I walked over to the bed, I sat on it and he sat down next to me. ''So, why did you want to go somewhere quieter?'' I asked with a small smile on my face. I wondered if he wanted to get to know each other more, I'd enjoy that. I liked making friends, but that was rare. In school, I was always the outcast, no one talked to me. They'd call me a psycho freak, I don't know why though. 

He stayed quiet, just looking at his lap while he bit his bottom lip. I waited for him to answer, but he didn't. I took the last sip of my drink and put the empty glass bottle on the nightstand. Then when I turned to look at him again. I was shocked when he smashed our lips together, my eyes immediately widened. I didn't want to kiss back, I didn't want to cheat on Richie. But I found myself kissing back. Odd enough. I wanted to kiss him. His lips were soft and warm against my cold and pale lips. 

He pushed me down onto the bed and I felt myself getting nervous, I wondered how far this was gonna go. His warm hands were on either side of my face. And I was flustered at what happened next.


End file.
